L'erreur de cette histoire
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: Dans chaque histoire il y un mec que tout le monde déteste. Ce mec c'est moi, sauf que sur ce coup là j'ai foiré mon rôle d'enfoiré. Semi-UA
1. Prologue

L'erreur de cette histoire

_Dans chaque histoire il y un mec que tout le monde déteste. Ce mec c'est moi, sauf que sur ce coup là j'ai foiré mon rôle d'enfoiré. _

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôtel, draps de soie, décoration raffinée, une vue magnifique depuis la baie vitrée. Je m'interroge encore sur le prix de la chambre quand je remarque un mouvement à côté de moi. De sous les draps une touffe de cheveux noir et incoiffable dépasse.

_Donc prenons l'agencement de base d'une histoire. D'abord il y a un héro, pas trop parfais sinon il nous gonfle, mais pas trop imparfait sinon il nous gonfle. Il y a des trais de caractère qui reviennent souvent. Celui qui fonce tête baissé en est un, il y a aussi celui qui n'est jamais sur de rien ou mort de peur mais qui prend toujours les bonnes décisions. Celui qui ne voit pas quand une fille est amoureuse de lui ou jalouse, celui qui s'embrouille dans ses sentiments. _

Je me force à respirer. Une fois la surprise passée j'essaye d'analyser calmement la situation. Alors je suis dans un chambre d'hôtel de luxe, dans un lit et accompagné. Je remarque alors que je suis nu, la personne qui m'accompagne l'est aussi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de scénario possible pour expliquer ça.

_Ensuite il y a les amis, trois classes ressortent du lot. La meilleure amie, le meilleur ami et le faire valoir. Commençons par la meilleure amie, elle est souvent intelligente et assidue ou alors plutôt rebelle et agressive. Elle est souvent orgueilleuse. Et à la fin de beaucoup d'histoire elle finit avec le héro. _

La personne se tourne sur le dos, je constate que c'est un homme. Je constate aussi que je le connais, un peu trop bien à mon goût. Je me pose alors deux questions, depuis quand je suis attiré par les hommes et si j'ai vraiment couché avec lui. Si c'est le cas je me jette par la fenêtre dans la seconde.

_Alors le meilleur ami, qui fait fréquemment aussi office de faire valoir. Examinons d'abord la formule deux en un. Dans ce cas la le meilleur ami est souvent bonne poire, vouant une admiration sans borne au héro. Il est généralement, hum comment dire, rabaissé ou écrasé par les qualités du héros. Mais il arrive que le meilleur ami sauve le héro d'une situation délicate. _

Je me lève et vais mettre mon jeans qui traine dans un coin, je ne retrouve pas mon boxer, et me dirige vers la vitre. Aucune porte-fenêtre et c'est du verre blindé, mon projet de me suicidé devra être remis à plus tard. Je jette un coup d'œil au lit, c'est qu'il est toujours là. Respire, expire, regarde le paysage, c'est jolie, non ? Je n'ai quand même pas…

_Pour la formule séparée je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en dire, il y a surement des similitudes mais je ne les connais pas. Faut dire que j'emmerde un groupe avec la proposition deux en un._

Je suis absorbé par ma contemplation du paysage, je n'ose me retourné, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronté encore une fois la réalité. **Il **pousse un gémissement endormi.

_Dans les ennemis du héro il y a le grand méchant pas beau qui pu. En générale c'est un être regorgeant de magie noir ou alors il éprouve une immense haine pour une raison x ou y et veut éliminer tout ce qui ne lui convient pas. Qui n'a pas sa place dans le monde parfait du tirant. Les menaces de cette personne sont toujours à grande échelle, du genre éradication de la race humaine ou un truc dans le genre. Jamais on ne verra une histoire d'un héro qui doit se battre contre la méchante entreprise de construction qui veut raser l'épicerie du coin pour construire un hôtel de luxe. Ça ne fait pas rêvé._

Je l'entends bailler, je **sais** qu'il est réveillé mais je continue à **lui **tourné le dos. Un froissement de dars, des bruits de pas, un cliquetis de ceinture.

_Et puis il y le petit joueur. La personne qui fait chier le héro mais qui n'est pas vraiment dangereux, juste foutrement agaçant. Parfois l'emmerdeur se rallie au camp du Maaal, mais c'est plus parce qu'il est mort de peur. Ou comme dans mon cas parce que ses parent en font partie. Dans cette histoire l'emmerdeur…_

-Bonjour Malefoy, bien dormi ?

…_C'est moi._

-Parfaitement bien, Potter, et toi ?

Je ne le regarde toujours pas. J'ai… J'ai quoi justement ? Honte ? Peur ? Envie de partir en courant et oublié cet épisode !

_La plus part du temps l'emmerdeur insulte le héro ou lui fait des crasses. J'avoue ne pas avoir été très subtile dans les premières années mais je me suis repris. A présent je manie parfaitement le sarcasme et je sais dire exactement ce qu'il faut pour toucher la corde sensible. _

Mais là ma langue de vipère m'avait abandonnée. Pourquoi cette connasse s'est casée en vacance le seul moment où j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Tu te demande surement ce que tu fais là, reprit l'autre.

Je grince des dents, je n'ai strictement aucune envie de le savoir.

- Dis-moi juste que j'étais ivre mort ou alors complètement shooté, s'il y a une autre raison je ne veux pas la connaitre.

Il a ricané, il se fout de ma gueule. Je vais lui atomisé le cerveau. Je me retourne pour lui en coller une mais il sourit, d'un sourire victorieux et terriblement agaçant. Soupire de ma part, inspiration de la sienne, je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-On a mis du GHB dans ton verre…

Et voilà, une drogue à la fois aphrodisiaque et avec une très mauvaise réputation.

-…à ma demande.

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive (oui s'est possible, l'auteur à testé et désapprouvé). J'ai du mal entendre, hein. Ou alors je suis encore sous l'effet de la drogue et je délire.

-Si tu voyais ta tête, s'esclaffe l'autre.

Je reprends mes esprits et lui colle un crochet du droit, bordel ça fait du bien. Lui il s'est lamentablement éclaté sur le sol et me regarde avec des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la boxe.

-Ta gueule !

Silence.

-Bon ok c'est quoi le délire, finis-je par demandé.

-Un pari.

-Oh bordel de merde. Bon t'es content, t'as gagné. Tant mieux pour toi, moi je me barre.

Je ramasse mes affaires éparpillée dans la chambre, je retrouve mon boxer, oh victoire. Je me sape et me dirige vers la porte. Mais l'autre crétin m'empêche de passé.

-Tiens, c'est mon numéro, me dit-il en mettant un morceau de papier dans ma poche de jeans.

Okéé. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sûr qu'on va se revoir.

Il y a un bug dans la matrice.

-En plus t'es doué, ça serais dommage de gâché ton talent.

N'ayant pas envie d'en entendre plus je sors de cette chambre en courant. Le rire de ce sadique résonne dans le couloir.

Il y une erreur dans cette histoire, forcement. Sinon il est catégoriquement impossible que j'ai couché avec Harry Potter.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Explication sur l'histoire: **Au départ le premier chapitre était censé être unique, mais suite à la reviews d'une certaine Meg qui disait que cela semblait inachevé, j'ai décidé de faire une suite. Car il est vrai que le premier texte seul donne un sentiment d'incomplet. Mais en écrivant un plan de la fic (vive les cours de français) je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire que j'imaginais n'était pas tout à fait en rapport avec le premier chapitre, par contre les évènements qui s'y sont passé influencerons la suite. C'est pourquoi je conseil de le voir comme un prologue.

Alors voila pour la petite minute intello.

Bonne lecture.

Fuyu

* * *

L'erreur de cette histoire :

En y repensant, ce n'est pas si grave si j'ai, heu, fricoté avec Potter. _Non mais tu t'entends penser, toi et Potter ? IN-COM-PA-TI-BLE et surtout impossible. _Oui mais j'ai quand même vingt ans, je devrais agir de façon adulte alors que je me suis comporté comme une jeune pucelle. _Mais tu ETAIS une jeune pucelle. T'avais déjà couché avec un mec avant ? _Non mais… _Quoi t'en avais envie ? _Non plus mais… _Mais quoi, bordel ? _Je crois que ce n'est pas mon principal problème vu que je suis en train de m'auto passé un savon. _Drago tu es désespérant._

Et je me frappe la tête contre ma table, un joli « boing » retentit dans toute la classe. Dire que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs est légèrement abusif mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. L'affaire hôtel-Potter remonte à déjà deux mois mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette connerie de la tête.

_Liste de questions :_

_-qui a fais un pari aussi débile avec l'imbécile brun ?_

_- comment du GHB c'est retrouvé dans mon verre ?_

_-pourquoi cet imbécile de Potter à relevé le défi ?_

Heureusement l'heure la pause de midi coupe court à mes réflexions. Alors que je me rend à mon casier pour posé mes livres et prendre ceux du prochain cours je croise la team Potter. Changement de direction de ma part, regard surpris de la leur plus sourire narquois de Mr. « Je sors avec Ginny Weasley mais je me tape mon pire ennemis ». Sonnerie de portable, message, expéditeur, mon père.

_Liste de problèmes :_

_-mon père_

_-par extension Tom Jedusor_

_-par extension Potter_

C'est définitivement désespéré que je me rends à la cafète, Blaise et Pansy sont déjà attablé.

-Salut, bon je suis désolé mais j'ai une urgence, dis-je en montrant mon téléphone d'une main et en prenant le sandwich que me tend Pansy de l'autre.

-Ton père, me demande Blaise.

J'hoche positivement la tête et repars du réfectoire. En attendant le bus je commence à manger.

_Je ne déteste pas mon père, il est pour moi un model d'homme qui sait se faire respecter et obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais sa manière de procéder me dégoute, pour comprendre il faut que vous sachiez ce qu'est mon père. Pas qui il est mais bien ce qu'il est. _

_Alors vous allez surement me prendre pour un taré mais mon père est un Ankou. Oui, la créature de la mythologie celtique qui fait un tour en carriole pour ramassé l'âme des morts. En fait cette légende vient des créatures Ankou, sortent de démons dont la mission est de perpétuer les cycles vitaux. Vie-mort, saisons, etc. Sauf que mon père, jeune et fringant Ankou qu'il était ne voulait pas remplir sa tâche. C'est alors que Mr. Tom je suis un dhampire Jedusor a proposé un marcher à mon père « Je te délivre de tes obligations si tu te mets à mon servisse ».Idiot comme il l'était mon père a accepté et cela fait maintenant plus de trente ans que Jedusor à un Ankou à ses bottes. _

J'arrive au point de rendez-vous, mon père m'attend sur le band habituel. Nous sommes en automne et les feuilles des arbres commence à tomber, tout le parc est dans les tons rouges, jaunes et oranges.

-Tu en as mis du temps, me dit mon père alors que je m'assois.

-J'ai fait au plus vite.

-Le maître désire le jeune créateur, est-il toujours dans ta classe ?

-Pour certains cours seulement.

-Cela suffira, tu as jusqu'au solstice d'hiver pour l'emprisonner. C'est cette année que Béhémoth reviendra.

Je tente vainement de protester, disant qu'il est trop tôt. Que les moldus ne méritent pas la mort, que nous devrions continuer la chasse comme nous le faisons.

-Tu es comme ta chimère de mère, sensible et sot. Le maître n'a que trop attendu de se venger de son père et ses semblables.

-Bien père, le venin de mes serpents devrais pouvoir l'endormir, puis je pourrais le transporté.

Je me reçois une claque monumentale.

-Mais pourquoi ai-je un fils aussi stupide. Tu ne dois surtout pas souiller sa magie sinon le sacrifie sera vain. Use d'autre sort pour l'attiré, demande même de l'aide à ton ami incube s'il le faut.

-Je dois le séduire ?

Mon ahurissement est évidant, surtout que j'ai déjà finit dans le lit de ma victime.

-Fais ce qu'il faut.

Et sur ces dernières paroles mon père s'en va.

_Cette journée déjà pas terrible est définitivement pourrie. Bon, pour ceux qui dorment au fond je vais vous expliquer ma vie absolument nulle. Comme vous le savez déjà mon père est Ankou, par contre ma mère est une chimère, mi-femme mi-serpent __**(1)**__. Il faut savoir que dans ce monde la plus part des créatures fantastiques ou de mythologie existent. Rien que dans mes amis par exemple, Blaise est un incube, Pansy une gorgone, Crabbe un boggart et Goyle un Bonnet-Rouge. Et moi je suis un sorcier maître des serpents, je tiens ça de ma mère. Les sorciers de ce monde ne sont pas comme dans les histoires, leur magie est spécifique, chose que mon père n'a jamais comprit. Par exemple un sorcier du temps ne peut pas communiquer avec les animaux. Ma magie consiste à maîtriser les serpents, communiqués avec eux accessoirement. Dans tout cela il y a la magie de la création, magie pur et rare destiné seulement aux êtres bons. Personnellement je dis mon cul oui. Potter est tout sauf pur et bon. Oui la personne que Jedusor veut sacrifier pour faire renaitre Béhémoth, la bête décrite dans le livre de Job, est bien c'est Potter. Pourquoi faire renaitre un démon incontrôlable symbole du mal ? Mais pour éradiquer les vampires et toute personne dénuer de talent magique ou de sang de créatures démoniaque. _

J'arrive enfin devant la classe de mon prochain cours, ma cible est là, entouré de ses amis qui ne se doutent pas un seul instant de se qui se trame. Le roux qui sert de meilleur ami à Potter me vanne dès qu'il me voit arriver.

-Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vie pour que tu deviennes aussi peu chieur ?

Je ne daigne même pas répondre. Je m'installe pour le premier cours de l'après-midi. Je n'y prête guère attention, trop occupé à imaginer un plan pour capturer Harry Potter.

* * *

**_(1)_** inspirer par le personnage de Martel, Fullmetal Alchemist

Je vous conseille pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire de rechercher le nom des créatures citées sur google, la définition de Wikipedia est largement suffisante.


End file.
